Wilted Blossom
by Neogirl2004
Summary: Death is never the end, and even as a flower wilts, the beauty is still preserved though death. NarutoBleach Xover. SakuraXBleach guys. PLEASE READ THE IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF CHAPTER ONE. CO-witten with AkatsukisSakura.
1. KenSaku: Afterlife

Wilted Blossom

**Wilted Blossom**

_One: Afterlife_

Kenpachi X Sakura

* * *

…This is not what she expected the afterlife to be like.

Not even close.

You know, after all her 18 years of life, she really was looking forward to black emptiness. Black nothing for all of eternity, to her it seemed like heaven. A really long break for her, a time for rest and relaxation, at least until whatever god decided to reincarnate her into whatever, she didn't care what, as long as it wasn't a cherry-blossom tree because that would just be _really _annoying.

But as her eyes scanned the barren forest clearing she woke up in ten minutes earlier, she realized that she was royally fucked. There was no empty black abyss for her, just a life-like afterlife that looked no different than where she came from. Where was heaven? Heck, where was hell? What's next, Kisame Hoshigaki walking out of a bush in a shiny pink tutu asking for her hand in marriage?

She froze as she heard a rustling sound from deep in the forest behind her.

"_Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me."_ She thought as she stood and went into a defensive position, ready to fight off any bead zombie people, and if it is said blue fish-man in a tutu, ready to aim for Kisa-kun's dangly bits.

What did crawl out from the bushes wasn't Kisa-kun, but pretty damn close!

Her defense position faltered slightly as she stared at the gigantic man that stood in front of her, complete with funeral clothes, at least a foot long spikes for hair, an eye patch, and a grin that said "You're fucked" in every sense of the word.

"**Whoa…Is that a 24-pack?!"** Inner Sakura exclaimed with hearts in her eyes when she noticed the man's bare chest.

"_Not helping!"_ Sakura scolded, regaining her defensive position.

"**So…what? He's a morning punk-emo pirate rapist?"**

Sakura nearly fell over. She was about to scream obsinities at her inner when gaigantor spoke.

"You have a lot of spiritual energy kid, what's your name?" He spoke as he rested an arm over his sheathed sword. Sakura stared.

"Umm two things. One, not a kid, I'm 18. Two, Haruno Sakura." He laughed, unsheathing his sword.

"Alright! I like some spunk in 'em! Haruno, the name's Zaraki Kenpachi, now let's fight!" He lunged at her.

…what?

She barely sidestepped the cut and twisted to avoid another.

"**Dude, dodge, DODGE!! Run bitch, run! The crazy man's gonna get us!!" **Inner Sakura was officially in panic mode and Sakura was getting more and more freaked out with each slash she dodged. She flipped a few feet away as his raggedy sword clipped a few hairs by her neck.

His grin faded into a frown. "What? I know you can fight woman, I know you're strong! So fight back already!!" He yelled, pointing his sword at her. "Oh, don't tell me that you can't fight, it's not like you'll win anyways so defend yourself!!"

Fire lit in Sakura's eyes. This bastard is going _down_!

She charged straight at him, ducking under another swing of his sword before sending a chakra filled fist right into his chest. He flew back about thirty feet before crashing into a tree, toppling it over along with himself as dust showered around him. Sakura pumped her fist in the air.

"Shannaro!! How's that for ya, dick?! That's what you get for underestimating Haruno Sakura! See ya later, asshole!" she yelled, already turning around before walking away. She froze completely when a dark and crazed laugh filled the forest area, echoing through the trees that surrounded her. She turned slowly to see the dust clearing, reviling the devil-like man walking towards her, flexing his fingers around his weapon, and not a scratch on his body. A shudder ran down Sakura's spine.

"Im-impossible!" _"Oh fuck…"_

"That hurt! Man, kid I wish we could fight like that some more, you're one hellova opponent." His laughter slowly died and a look of seriousness spread across his face. "But this has gone on long enough. Sadly, it's time to end this woman." An amazing pressure surrounded the girl as Zaraki removed the eye patch from its place. Sakura stood there, terrified; unable to move, or breathe for that matter, as the larger man stalked closer to her trembling body. A white flash suddenly entered her vision.

The next thing she knew, a small little twelve year old boy was standing in between her and the raving lunatic trying to murder her. The white-haired boy glanced at her for a second before turning his attention to the larger man.

"Zaraki. Although you have full permission to do what you want during your free time, I'm sure pretty sure torturing a new soul wasn't in mind."

"Shut up brat and just tell me why you're bugging me." Zaraki growled, causing the small boy to twitch in annoyance.

"Yamamoto wants to see all the captains, that means you also!" And with that, the small boy disappeared.

Sakura stared, not understanding anything really. She suddenly realized that the crazy man with an inferiority complex was standing not three feet away from her with a wide grin. She slammed her eyes shut, unable to move and anticipating the pain that was sure to come.

She felt a pair of lips overlay her own.

Her eyes shot open and stared at the tall man walking away from her.

"See ya, Haruno. Maybe the next time we see each other, we'll have a little more…fun." He turned to grin at her before disappearing in a flash.

Sakura stared, completely confused.

"_What the hell just happened??"_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT**_

_**A few important notes, rules, and ect regarding this story thingy.**_

**1. This is co-written between AkatsukisSakura and I and I will say which chapter is written by whom at the end. AkatsukisSakura might have some things to say at the end of chapters, I don't know. By the way, AkatsukisSakura's computer sucks and she can't get on the internet so I'm typing this all out after she gives me the handwritten version. If you ask her something, I'll tell her and give her response to you.**

**2. We will do request. We will NOT do Yuri or any pairings that are really gross. (example: Yamamoto X Sakura) and for right now, no Hitsugya X Sakura because that's too common. We probably will do one later.**

**3. YOU CAN REQUEST ANYTHING!! (even if we have already written it once before) We are here to please and entertain you and ourselves! And if you want you can put a simple prompt for us to write around with that paring.**

**4. For right now we are sticking to rated T, we might do a lemon but there will be a notice at the top of the chapters if it is a lemon.**

**5. Please do not flame any pairings here.**

**6. WE LIVE FOR CRACK! EXTREM CRACK RULES!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

_**(Author Notes)**_

this one was written by me and I have to I effing love this pairing! I think Kenpachi and Sakura go together really well! If you want me to elaborate than I will do so the next chappie! XD

This is supposed to be like Sakura first died and has no idea what the fuck is going on type of thing, trust me, the next chapter hopefully isn't going to be crapy because I know I suck at writing. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, cause I suck!

There will be a thing on my profiles saying which pairings are up next and here is what we have so far:

_Ichimaru X Sakura_- me

_Mayuri X Sakura_- AkatsukisSakura

_Yumichika X Sakura- _AkatsukisSakura

That's all we have so far so bye!! waves hystericly Also!

_**WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!**_

Till next time!!


	2. YumiSaku: Stalker in the Sky

**Wilted Blossom**

_Two: Stalker in Mid-Air  
_ Yumichika X Sakura

* * *

Yumichika stared boredly at the blank wall before him as he hung onto the windowsill by his fingertips. What on god's green earth convinced him this was a good idea, he'll never know. Ever since that pink haired girl joined the 13th division he'd been following her around like a lap dog.

He sighed as he leaned his perfectly groomed head against the wall, knowing full well that he really didn't mind. It's been almost a full month since he began observing her and he already knew her routine. She'd wake up and get ready for the day, meet her caption for any assignments, go to work, get lunch, go to the 4th squad to see if they needed help, go home, have some tea, go to bed, and start all over again.

Just about now she'd be adding two spoonfuls of sugar to her chamomile tea. God, he could practically hear her stirring the liquid from across the room.

The flamboyant man looked down, slightly ashamed of himself for stalking her, yet irritated all of a sudden. Not once had she noticed him, he, Yumichika! He might as well have been a potted plant, a good looking one, but a potted plant all the same with the way she'd been acting! Which brought up another subject as well, as he stared down at the people below him, how could no one notice a black smug on a blank wall?

He shook his head to clear his mind, remembering the first day he met her, or more like saw her…

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Yachiru you really need to learn how to eat with some manners! I mean look at you, you're all sticky!" Yumichika scolded his lieutenant as he tried to wipe her face clean._

_The little girl laughed, "Yumi-chan you're so funny! Why would I need to learn something like that, huh? It's not gonna help you take down a hallow!" Yachiru exclaimed loudly as she swung her legs from her seat._

_Still scrubbing he glared at the 'child', "Yes futaicho, but eventually you're going to need to learn things like that. After all you're going to be a lady someday-DAMNIT, WHY WON'T IT COME OFF!?" The man threw down his cloth in frustration as he tried to rub off the sticky residue with his hand instead._

_A delicate laughter sounded behind Yumichika, followed by a girl asking "You wouldn't need any help, would you?"_

_His feathered brow twitched in irritation, "Why would I need help cleaning a chi-…" Yumichika trailed off as he finally turned around and saw who was behind him._

_Pale pink hair, emerald eyes, flawless skin, in short whoever she was she was damn near perfect, without even taking her body into account._

_A small hand waved in front of his face, breaking him out of his trance. "Yumi-chan! Are you all right, you zoned out there for a minute and got a weird look on your face!" another, less charming, pink-haired girl practically yelled into his ear._

_His mystery girl laughed again before holding out a hand, "I'm Sakura Haruno from the 13__th__ division, I've recently joined them, and you are?" his newly named mystery girl asked politely._

_Yumichika stared for a moment before realizing she was asking him, "Oh! I'm sorry miss, I'm Yumi-" before he could finish a yell interrupted him._

"_Oi! Yumichika, Yachiru, I've been looking all over for you!" a certain q-ball yelled as he hopped off a roof and landed next to the three, "Zaraki-taicho's asking for you, apparently he sent you on a sake-run or something." Ikkaku slapped a hand onto his friend's shoulder._

"_Oh right, can you take it to him for me, I'm a little bit busy." Yumichika asked politely as he threw his best smile at Sakura._

_Unfortunately, Ikkaku had other plans. "Hell no! You know what happens when Kenpachi gets drunk! He can't tell male from female, hell, he's even happy with a hole in a wall! So if it has to be between us, I'd rather it be you than me. After all, you do look and act more feminine than the brat here!" he whacked Yachiru on the back for emphasis._

_Sakura hid a chuckle with a cough as she watched Yumichika's face turn the same color as his…neck warmer, clearly embarrassed. "Well it sounds as if you're busy. I'll let ya go; I have my duties to attend to anyway. I guess I'll see you all around?" the pinkette smiled at them before hopping onto a nearby roof and disappearing._

_The two culprits stood next to each other watching the usually collected Yumichika turn slowly towards them. From the look in his eye, they could tell they were in deep trouble._

"_Ikkaku, Yachiru, can I tell you both something?" the sound of the black cloth covering him snapped the both out of their trance-like state._

"_Uh…nah we're good, right Yachiru…" the bald man's hand flopped to find a purchase. "Yachiru?...She ran didn't she…" Ikkaku took another step back only for his friend to take two closer._

_The radiant smile was all he had for a warning before Yumichika lunged at him. "IKKAKU, YOU BETTER RUN CAUSE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!" echoed between the whites building as the chase began, followed, of course by a few choice curse words._

_-END FLASHBAK-_

Yes, he could still remember clearly the smile she'd given them; pearl white teeth and soft full lips. He could almost feel them beneath his own. Her beautiful voice with its bell-like sound, it was as if she was nearby talking to hi-

"Hey!" no offense, but are you done making out with the wall, I'd like to close the window!" Sakura yelled down at him as she leaned over the sill to look at him.

Yumichika gasped and jerked back, not having realized what he'd been doing. "O-oh Sakura, what a…um… coincidence, meeting you here…outside your window…"

The girl only as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "Yumichika, do you need something important?"

"N-nooo…why would you ask that? I was just out for a nice stroll and…happened to drop by!" Yumichika laughed as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Well for one, you're several stories off the ground, and two," She leaned closer and gave a sweet smile. "You're hanging off my windowsill. But since you said it was nothing, fine, I'll just got to bed then." Sakura reached for the window as if to close it…on his fingers.

"No, Sakura, wait a second!" He sighed in defeat. "In truth, I wanted to ask you if…you'd go out with me. You're a very beautiful person and I mean it. I don't usually give compliments and to have me hanging out here, that's gotta sa-" Yumichika's eyes widened as Sakura silenced him by closing the distance and kissing him.

As she parted from him she smiled, the sleeves of her robe snapping in the wind. "You were rambling Yumichika, and I would enjoy going on a date with you. Does sixish sound fine?" She giggled as he gave a stunned nod. "Good, so I'll be seeing you then! Oh, and you really shouldn't have waited so long, having two shadows was getting really annoying." Sakura said cheerfully as she closed her window with a loud smack.

Yumichika gave a cry as he yanked back his hands, only to realize his mistake as he plummeted down into a pile of bushes. Groaning he flopped an arm over his eyes, knowing that he'd have scratches and grass stains galore. Yet, a satisfied smile tugged on his lips. Beautiful and intelligent, the perfect woman for the perfect man.

* * *

_**  
(Author Notes)**_

Hello everyone!! I'm AkatsukisSakura and this is the story I wrote in collaboration with Neogirl2004! You have a pairing idea, a story theme, or any other kind of shit, give a call and we'll do it at some point in time! Next up from me is UkitakeXSakura, so keep an eye out for it! X3

Please, any questions, reference the 1st chapter.

_PLEASE REVIEW, WE LIVE OFF THEM!!_

_**WE DON'T OWN A GODDAMNED THING!!**_


	3. ByaSaku: Savior

**Wilted Blossom**

_Three__**:**__Savior_  
Byakuya X Sakura

* * *

"Shit!!" Sakura cursed as she dodged another tail swipe from the gigantic hollow in front of her. The damn thing laughed before swinging at her with its huge claw, which she flipped over with mild ease. The gash on her side bleeding more profusely with every step she took.

"HA! Stupid shinigami girl, you thought you could defeat me?! I've killed lieutenants, hell, captains also! What would make you think that a pathetic little seventh seat such as yourself could slay me!? I'll enjoy devouring you!" It chuckled once again before flinging its huge tail at her, hitting her in her abdomen and sending her flying back some thirty feet and through several trees.

Sakura was drain in every since of the word. She had severely underestimated the beast at the beginning of the fight and it was coming back to bite her in the ass now. How was she to know that the hollow could drain spiritual energy and use it as its own? She could barley move it was so bad, but she persisted to stumble to her feet ad draw her sword, persistent to win. That was the way she was taught when she was alive so why bail on it now?

"What, you're going to use that useless thing against me?!" It brought down another claw on her, she simply sidestepped.

"Cut the sky, Taishoku Akatsuki.(1)" The hollow let out a cruel laugh as Sakura pointed her sword at it, it stopped when it noticed the shinigami's blade glow red. The handle grew long narrow until it was as tall as the girl and the blade grew and widened, curving into a shape similar to a crescent moon. The hollow glared at Sakura."

"What are you going to do with that toothpick? Stupid shinigami, seventh seats aren't even supposed to have shikai!!" It roared angrily before charging at the girl. Sakura didn't respond but simply raised the weapon above her head before twirling it behind her body once. She closed her eyes.

Everything turned red, forcing the hollow to stop in it's tracks and look around the already devastated battleground. There was no blue or green or any other color, just red. The beast looked up to see a blood red moon and screeched at it's unmoving opponent.

"What is the meaning of thi-" It howled in pain as it's huge claw tumbled to the ground. It continued as it thrashed around, tumbling trees over and creating more damage. Sakura just stood there, unmoving, counting her breaths as she ignored the bleeding at her side.

"How is that possible, you didn't even move!!" It screeched. Sakura slowly inhaled before opening her eyes.

"Do you want me to go slower for you?" She asked very slowly. The hollow roared before Sakura disappeared, reappearing on the monster's back, stabbing it and reappearing in the same spot she was in, all in the course of a second at the most. The hollow howled in pain and anger. The girl charged at the hollow swiftly once again, causing the hollow to rear up on it's back legs to barely dodge the crescent blade when realization struck it. It's reflexes had slowed considerably.

"You, your sword, it slows things down!" It accused dumbly. Sakura nodded.

"Yes. Everything within a certain radius of my sword turns red and anything that turns red slows down, except for me." She slashed her weapon lengthwise for enfaces. "Now, my shikai is a very well kept secret, no one knows about it and I would like to keep it that way." She charged at the monster, blurring out of it's vision. It's scream echoed through the forest as the blade lodged itself into the hollow's neck, it's wielder landing on it's back. The hollow thrashed and howled before finally throwing Sakura off of it and into a nearby tree. Sakura rubbed the back of her head, which she was sure was bleeding, before gasping when she looked up.

Everything was slowly beginning to regain it's original color and what truly frightened her was the shape of the hollow. Every wound on the beast was healing, even the arm she had cut off when she first used her shikai was reattaching. Sudden fatigue struck her and the hollow couldn't resist a laugh as she tried to stand.

"Did you forget?! I absorb spiritual energy! Your stupid weapon just gave me a big boost of power!" Sakura cursed herself openly. "You were doomed from the start shinigami!!" it back-handed Sakura with tremendous force, sending her flying through several trees until a large bolder halted her, her weapon lodging itself in a tree before changing back to it's unreleased form.

Sakura didn't need to move to tell her right leg was completely broken, her head was bleeding severely and the wound on her side had grown. She blinked a few times but it didn't help, her vision was getting blurry and her eyelids were heavy. Lying down on her back wasn't helping, it was getting hard for her to breath. The hollow began to move towards her.

"Die shinigami bitch!!" It roared before charging at her.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Sakura allowed a small smile to grace her lips when she heard the cold voice. The hollow let out one final howl before silence etched its way in the forest area. Sakura felt a presence next to her before that person raised her off the ground. She felt the wind past her face as the person carrying her used flash step to get her to safety.

"Captain Byakuya…" She acknowledged in a low whisper. Said man looked down at her, he was not happy at all.

"You were being stupid, you could have died." He said coldly. Sakura could have laughed, the man really have no heart for his subordinates! Scratched that, he had no heart at all.

"Sorry." She replied, sounding as sour as she possibly could.

"You could have died, no, you _almost _died. It's not something you should take lightly, Haruno." The man scolded as if he was speaking to a child. Sakura was slowly beginning to lose consciousness due to blood loss. The captain noticed and increased his speed.

"Don't talk." He ordered. Sakura snorted but winced due to the pain it caused.

"You sound like you actually care." She muttered sarcastically. Her response was silence as she slowly slipped away into a deep sleep. Byakuya watched her carefully as he ran to the small group of fourth division members to help heal her, her sword resting next to his own almost happily.

"And what if I did?"

* * *

_**  
(Author Notes)**_

(1)"Cut the sky, _fading red moon._"

Oh my frickin god I am so sorry that this is so late! Please forgive me!! I have some good reasons why it's late but I'll just skip the excuses I have planed so I don't waste your time…

It could have been better. I don't really like it that much. I wrote around half of it in school so that's why there's a major contrast (in my opinion) between what I wrote and what I typed. The only thing I liked is what I did for her shikai! Some credit goes to Maria and Tori (Panda-Chan21) for helping me with the ability of the sword. Haha, Bya-kun has a crush! And I think I made the hollow a bit talkative…

I was talking on the phone with Tori and she gave me a thought. Even though we don't deserve it, do you think some of you could do fanart? We would very much appreciate it and you don't see a lot of SakuraBleach Xover pictures let alone pairing pics with Sakura and someone from Bleach so if you have time…

I drew a picture of shinigami Sakura and her shikai for THIS one you could say. There's a link to it on my profile so please go see it when you can, it's not that special though. Crap in my opinion but everyone at school likes it so whatever.

The next one I'm going to do is UraharaXSakura because that was the next one on the list to be requested. I'm going by the order by which they were requested. I have no idea what to write for that one so any suggestions? ANY AT ALL!?

Maria's still doing UkitakeXSakura but I doubt she'll get it done soon. No offence Maria!

ALSO! TsubakiXOrihime fic? Yes? No? Give me your thoughts please!!

_We don't own anything except the gutter at which our minds live!_


	4. ShuSaku: Lunch Time and Brownies

**Wilted Blossom**_  
Four__**:**__Lunch Time ands Brownies_  
Shuhei X Sakura

* * *

"…Today's vice-captain meeting has come to an end, please break for lunch before returning to your squads." The whole room seemed to sigh as Nemu (1) finished her words before walking off. Everyone broke off into smaller groups before leaving to go wherever; the only ones that stayed were Renji, Shuhei, and Matsumoto by themselves in the meeting room. Matsumoto smiled at the other two.

"I brought bento for the both of you!" She chimed, throwing a box on each of their laps. Renji quickly opened his and dug into the rice cakes Matsumoto had packed. Shuhei hesitantly opened his, staring down at the food in the foreboding box. Matsumoto pouted.

"Aww, you still don't trust my food?" The male gulped audibly.

"Ah, well…you're not the best…cook…what's in it?" He questioned warily. Matsumoto smiled.

"Why the sauce that Orihime-chan gave me of course!" Renji almost coughed up the food in his mouth, choosing instead to spit it out in he potted plant next to him; said plant died a horrible and painful death. The two men sighed as Matsumoto continued to eat the rice cakes as if nothing had happened.

All three looked up as a tentative knock reached their ears. A young teen walked into the room and looked around, a lieutenant's badge strapped on her arm as her shoulder length rosy pink hair bobbed side to side, her eyes lighting up when she noticed the group.

"Um hey, is this where the vice-captain's meeting is?" She questioned.

"Yeah but to bad it's already over, lunch break time so just have a seat over here and join us!" Renji offered, being friendly as usual as he patted the spot between him and Shuhei. The teen looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Thanks." She quickly sat between the two before Matsumoto gave her a friendly smile.

"Hello, my name's Matsumoto, this is Renji, and this handsome single stud is Shuhei Hisagi." Renji and Matsumoto laughed and Shuhei glared at the too. The girl chucked.

"Hey, my name's Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura huh? I guess that matches you perfectly! So cute and adorable! Mind if I call you Sakura-chan?" Matsumoto joked but the pinkette laughed causiously.

"Please don't. Only my best friends can call me that so Sakura is fine." Matsumoto pouted.

"So Sakura, which squad are you from?" Renji asked. Sakura blinked.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm still new here but I'm from the…thirteenth I believe." Renji nodded and the conversation continued from there. Shuhei sat; barely saying anything but watched the young teen's expression change while they were talking. He watched as she clinched her knuckles when Matsumoto asked her where she was from, as her tone dropped slightly when Renji asked if she had made any friends since coming here, as her smile wavered slightly, he watched everything in silent observation. Renji blinked when he noticed something.

"Hey Sakura, aren't you going to eat anything?" Sakura stared for a second before her face lit up as if realization itself had hit her over the head with a bat.

"Oh I almost forgot!" She quickly dug into her pocket before pulling out a napkin. The three watched as Sakura opened it and plopped a mushy brown square in her mouth. They all stared at her with disgusted faces.

"Mmhhh! It's so delicious!" She exclaimed. Matsumoto spoke up first.

"What are those??"

"They're called brownies, I think. They're from America and I just got a recipe today so I had to make the, they are so chocolaty!" The elder woman perked up.

"Chocolate? Can I have some!?" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"No! They are all mine!" The three laughed as Shuhei continued to stare. As the laughter died slowly Matsumoto smirked slyly at the unsuspecting teen.

"Soooo Sakura. Got anyone special waiting for you??" There was a short silence as Sakura smiled sadly.

"Yeah. There is. He's the most important person I can think of. He strong and friendly and he's the best person I know. But I need to get stronger for him; I can't just stay behind and watch him anymore." (2) Matsumoto gave her a big hug.

"Aww, its puppy love!! How adorable!!" Sakura flushed red and began to protest as Renji stayed on the sidelines to laugh at the two. Sakura looked outside and gasped.

"Oh my god, how long was I here?! Captain Ukitake is going to be so mad at me for being late! Here!!" She passed the brownies to Shuhei who stared at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Those are for you since you weren't eating anything; Captain Ukitake told me you liked chocolate so there. See you all later, and please grow a personality by the next time I see you Hisagi, otherwise you won't make any friends." She waved at the group and quickly bolted out the door. Matsumoto stared before turning to laugh at the blushing male.

"Shuhei and Sakura sitting in a tree..." Renji and Matsumoto cheered before they both dodged the (dead) potted plant.

* * *

(1)- I used Nemu because I forgot the first division's vice-captain and I'm too lazy to look it up.

(2)- Yeah she's talking about Naruto. Because Naruto is/was her best friend and she thinks of him as a brother. At least in this story. Naruto is a special person for her.

_**Authors Notes**_

Yeah Neogirl here. Grounded and very bored. Messing around with new laptop. Doing nothing useful…wasting brain cells? Yes. Sorry this isn't that good. I don't know Shuhei's character that well so I just wanted to get this over with. This was written in…3 hours I thing, with a few brakes in between. I lix meh laptop 3. Nothing new to report except I fail chemistry, the easiest subject in the world. I'm just lazy like that. I'll start the next thingy for whoever soon so done worry. I just have to sneak on the internet since that's what I'm grounded from…stupid chemistry teacher….

_**WE DON'T OWN NUTIN!! NOT EVEN OUR OWN SOULS FOR THEY BELONG TO JASHIN-SAMA! WELL MINE DOES, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT MARIA….**_

…_**.**_

…_**BYE!!**_


	5. UkiSaku: Last Request

**Wilted Blossom**

_Five: Last Request  
_ Ukitake X Sakura

* * *

Members of the Fourth Guard scrambled about as one of their patients went into code blue. Unohana-taichou, the lieutenant, and two of her subordinates rushed into the room they reserved for intensive care.

Immediately all could see what was wrong as Joshiro Ukitake spewed more blood in a brilliant fountain from his mouth. Unohana didn't waste a moment as she rushed to the fellow captains' side, her white coat snapping behind her. The sudden noise roused the other three setting them into motion, the lieutenant vanishing from the room in order to make preparations in case things turned for the worse.

"Hanataro, please regulate Ukitake-Taichou breathing and keep blood from filling his lungs," her calm voice dictated as the remaining two hovered near her elbow, waiting for orders, "Sakura locate the area of the rupture and attempt to halt anymore loss of blood, can you do that?" Unohana questioned the newest member of her squad without taking her eyes off of the white haired mans' face.

Emerald eyes flashed with determination as she moved to the other side of the table and placed glowing hands on his chest, "Yes, Unohana-taichou, I'll do what I can." Sakura Harunos' voice rang out clearly as the strength of spiritual pressure in the room grew.

No one spoke as each did their job to tether the man to his body, not even when glazed chocolate eyes slowly pried open. Ukitake looked at each face until he came to the one filled with most emotion and smiled, "Looks like I've finally died huh… how sad…for a captain to go out like this," he shakily lifted a hand and placed it against Sakuras' cheek, "At least I got a pretty angel with me…thou I must look a mess. Tell me angel, do I look as bad as I feel?" he coughed up more blood as the three shared a look.

"I'm no angel Ukitake-taichou; I'm just the 5th seat of Squad Four. Now please relax and let us heal you sir." The pinkette murmured softly as she continued her search for the aneurysm and tried to stop his weak attempts to reach for her again.

A pale imitation of laughter floated up from him, "It doesn't really matter …I can tell my time's almost up and I have no regrets," He closed his eyes as his smile faltered, "No, I'm lying…I …have one regret…" He trailed off as another fit of bloody coughing stole his breath from him.

Three worried pairs of eyes looked at him as he labored for air despite their best efforts to aid him, "What regret could you have, sir? Is there anything I could do for you to give you some peace of mind?" Sakura asked even thou an edge of panic had slipped into her tone.

There was a slight pause as they all waited to hear his answer, the other two remaining silent to give Sakura a chance to talk while they healed the weakening body, "That I didn't meet you sooner… we would have made a cute pair don't you think angel," he chuckled weakly as he watched a blush spread across her cheeks, "Well angel…what do you say? Would you be willing to share lunch with me…one day?"

Sakura glanced up quickly to see if her taichou had any advice but the woman had refocused on the task at hand as his health began to falter again, "Of course Ukitake-taichou, but you have to promise me something as well. You have to fight for me ok, fight to stay with me, do you understand me?" she forced more energy into his body as he began to spasm, spraying blood in all directions, "UKITAKE-TAICHOU!" Sakura yelled as his heart skipped a beat.

Turning to the others she nodded at them and immediately, they began the long fight to keep him alive through the night.

* * *

Strong sunlight filtered into the room as off tune humming slowly brought Joshiro to consciousness. Peeling back his eyelids a quick glance showed him the source as she carefully skinned an apple.

Sitting up he watched her turn to look at him with a shy smile playing on her lips, "Good morning Ukitake-taichou, it's good to see you healthy again." Sakura murmured as she began to slice the apple while avoiding his eyes.

"S-Sakura …what are you doing here?" he brushed a few strands of pale hair out of his face to get a better look at her.

A moment of hesitance was obvious in the room as the female didn't answer immediately, "Well, Ukitake-taichou, when you passed out your blood-pressure fell dangerously and you actually…died," she turned and looked at him and gave him a weak smile, "But we managed to bring you back very quickly, and because of that moment when you died…I'm fulfilling your last request." Sakura lowered her head as the taichou stared at her in shock.

A rustling sound caught her attention and she turned to see Ukitake forcing himself to sit up, "Thank you Sakura, I'd be honored if you would share a meal with me." The smile he gave her was enough to for her to respond with one of her own.

* * *

Authors' Note from AkatsukisSakura-

Sorry for the delay and poor quality of this story, I promise the next one will be better. The main problem I had with this one was that I couldn't connect with it very well and I'll take any criticism from the readers' that'll help me improve.

Author's Note from Neogirl-

I'm working on the kenSaku and the UraSaku as we speak! Thank you for reading!!


	6. KenSaku: Mommy!

**Wilted Blossom**_  
Five__**:**__Mommy!_  
Kenpachi X Sakura

* * *

Sakura Haruno was the strongest medical ninja of all of Konoha, true in every since of the phrase. Her vast power was only rivaled to that of the Hokage, who was ironically her sensei. She was the first one anyone went to whenever there was a problem or when anyone needed advice. Basically Sakura was the go-to girl whenever you had an issue.

And Sakura Haruno was more lost than when she was looking for Sasuke-bastard.

"God damn it…" The pinkette muttered under her breath, turning the map in her hands up and down, not understanding anything on the paper. She looked up to inspect the white, traditional style building to her left before looking back down to the paper. Sakura growled and crumpled up the map, she was surrounded by plain white buildings! Great, now she was god knows how late for that meeting Tsunade told her to go to.

"Don't screw this up, Sakura! This is more important than your life, Sakura!!" She growled under her breath, mimicking her sensei's exact words. So much for no pressure. Sakura seriously felt like ripping her hair out right then.

"Mommy?" Sakura stopped in her internal ranting and turned around; blinking when she saw what looked like a little twelve year old in Shinigami robes. The shinobi quirked an eyebrow at the strange resemblance the young girl had to herself, short bubble-gum pink hair that spiked out at the end with big innocent dark pink eyes. Sakura could have sworn she was looking at her future child, but who does she know have pink eyes…?

She shook her head of those thoughts before returning to the girl. "Excuse me…?" The girl smiled slightly before pointing at Sakura. "Mommy!"

"Err, what?" Sakura questioned before realizing what the young girl was saying. "Oh! You think I'm your mom! No, no; I'm not your mom, I'm too young! Do you need help finding her?"

The girl suddenly frowned before stomping her foot. "No, you're my mommy!"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm only sixteen, not only am I too young, if I had a child I'd be the first to know!" Her hands shot up in frustration. First she couldn't find the stupid meeting but now this kid…

She blinked once she noticed that big tears started to form in the child's overly large eyes. "M-m-mommy…?" Sakura started to panic.

"Ummm…ahhh…Okay! Fine! I'll be your mom!" She immediately regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, but perked up slightly when the girl's tears stopped. "Mommy?" Sakura hesitated for a moment.

"…Not physically…?" The girl sprang up, jumping up and down so fast that the elder's head was hurting just from watching her. This girl was way too much!

"Yay! Yay!" The girl squealed, grabbing Sakura's arm with a surprisingly strong yank and began to lead the Haruno in the opposite direction then where she was originally going. The teen attempted to pull the girl off and explain in a calm and logical fashion that she had a meeting to get to but the little sugar nymph ignored any resistance and began rattling on, not seemingly caring that Sakura was an unwilling kidnap victim.

"I'm so happy!! Baldy always said that I would never find you, but I did!! But I should have known Baldy was wrong. Right mommy?? Oh we're gonna have soooooo much fun!! We have tea parties with Kenny, and-and-and we could fight hollows together and prank Clown-face!! Now I've got a mommy!! I mean Kenny is basically a daddy but…now…" The little girl trailed off as she came to a halt. By this point Sakura wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was trying to get away as she attempted to pull her hand free of the devil-child's grip, even gathering a tiny amount of her chakra to strengthen her. But the child didn't even notice as she turned to the captive teen.

"Wait…if Ken-chan was like my daddy…and you're my mommy…" She paused and put a finger to her lip in thought. The elder vaguely hoped that the child's brain would explode from overheating or just short-circuit or something, but had no such luck.

"Then that means I have a mommy and a daddy!!" Sakura sweatdropped at the simplicity of the logic.

"Kenny's gonna be sooooooo happy that you're his wife!" The girl continued.

"Okay, hold on a second kid." Sakura growled, "For one, what's your name?"

"Yachiru." She could almost hear the heart at the end of that sentence.

"Okay, Yachiru, listen. I can't possibly be your moth…er…" There was a long pause before a loud screech echoed between the buildings. "…WIFE!?!?!?!"

Yachiru nodded her head enthusiastically. "Of course silly! How else are you gonna be my mommy! Though Kenny doesn't like it when I make decisions for him, but oh well! He always does what I want!!"

"No, no, no-"

"Kenny!!!!" The call echoed for only a moment before Sakura felt a dark and heavy presence behind her. Her eyes widened as Yachiru finally let go of her hand and jumped over her to the giant presence. For once in a very long while, the young shinobi was scared, to frightened to even move. It seemed like and eternity before she finally felt the courage to turn to the two, though Yachiru already wasted no time in filling in this "Kenny or "Ken-chan" or whatever in the latest events.

"…Yeah she's mommy and you're daddy so that means that you two are married and…"

All sound seemed to stop for the young teen as she gazed at this…_thing._ Could that even be considered _human_?? It loomed over the pinkette dangerously, it's one visible eye seemed to glare down the poor girl as if her looking at him was offensive. Of course it was obviously a him, and Sakura had the strangest urge to say 'put those away before you poke someone's eye out!' just from looking at his bare chest. Sound flowed back into her ears as Yachiru finished her story.

"…So what do you think Kenny????" Kenny growled in annoyance before scratching the back of his neck as he continued to inspect Sakura. Said girl let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this man actually had some reasoning, unlike the girl.

"…Well I have to admit she's cute…" Sakura only stared at him in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Is she strong?"

"I don't know!" The girl replied.

"Hey…um…what's her name?"

"Ya know, I don't know! Hey mommy, what's your name??"

"I already told you!!!" Sakura shouted as her fist began to shake and a vain began to bulge on her forehead. Was every Shinigami an idiot?!

"Oh!" The man exclaimed with a grin that made the teen shudder. "Feisty! You always gotta like a gal with spunk!"

"Oh really!? Spunk!? I'll show you spunk bud!! All I was trying to do was try to was get my ass to the stupid meeting, but nooooooo!! That little devil-spawn just had to go all 'Mommy? You're my mommy!' and I have had it up to here with-"

"Hold on a sec kid, meeting? You mean the meeting between the Shinigami and Shinobi?"

"Yes! That one!!"

"Oh I know where that is. We were just heading there before Yachiru wandered off, the little retard. Anyways, you're a Shinobi?" Sakura nodded and the man gave another terrifying grin.

"Shinobi kill people so you have to be strong!" The pinkette sweatdropped at the man, was fighting all this man thought about??

"Well sort of. I am pretty strong but I don't really kill people. You see, I'm a medi-"

"Mommy, Ken-chan, can I have a little sister?"

"…"

"…"

A long silence drifted into the air after Yachiru's question. Sakura looked up at the man only to see that he was _actually contemplating it._ She wasted no time in trying to back out and to hopefully escape but when both Shinigami looked up at her she stopped and gave of a nervous chuckle.

"Well! Would you look at the time!" She said as she continued to slowly inch away, "It seems I am _very _late for the meeting and my…sensei…" Another short pause flew by before Sakura turned fully around and began running as fast as she could; pushing all the chakra she could to her feet make her faster.

"TSUNADE!!!!!! NARUTO!!!!!! HELP!!!"

"Hey wait Haruno!!!! I just want to _talk_!!!" Zaraki yelled before taking off after the young frightened teen, Yachiru giggling as she clung to his back.

"Go Kenny, go!!"  


* * *

Well…

There you go….

I'm so sorry!!!!! Please forgive me!!! –bows multiple times to readers and reviewers- I have no excuse for what I have done! So please don't hurt me!

Well now that that's over with, time to the actual author's comments!

I had a lot of fun with this one! I mean come on; you could totally see this happening. I mean what Yachiru wants Yachiru gets right? We can only pray for her safety…or for Zaraki's success! XD Who can catch the small and pathetic Sinbad reference? That is practicly the only thing i can remember from it.

And thank you Tsuka Chan for the cookies!! I shall cherish them always- WHERE'D THEY GO!!! –looks in mirror- Ohhhhhhhhhh. Damn.

_We don't own anything. If we did a lot of people would be dead. Like Hinamori. And she isn't now is she? Maybe it's a good thing we don't own a thing, because if it was up to me there would be so much gay sex~!_


End file.
